


The Big Dipper

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, Stargazing, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Bilbo shrugs. "Couldn't sleep. I figured I'd come out here and look at the stars."





	The Big Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in the notes of my phone.

Thorin yawns, and looks at the clock- 12:35. He looks at the other half of the bed expecting to see Bilbo, but instead finds it empty. Maybe that's what woke him up? He has no idea when Bilbo got up and left. Thorin gets out of bed and goes to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. As he walks through the house he looks around in case Bilbo got up to go to the bathroom or something, but the house appears empty save for Thorin. He's about to grab his phone and text Bilbo, when he sees the back porch light is on. Thorin frowns, and pushes the curtains to the side so he can look out the window. Bilbo's spread an old fleece blanket out on the ground, and he's laying on it looking up at the sky.

 

Thorin steps outside, and Bilbo looks back as the door scrapes open.

 

"Oh, Thorin. Did I wake you up when I came out here?"

 

Thorin shakes his head. "I don't think so, how long have you been out here?"

 

Bilbo thinks for a moment. "Maybe ten minutes?"

 

"I probably woke up because I could subconsciously tell you were gone and missed you." Thorin grins.

 

Bilbo snorts, but smiles back. "Mm, I'm sure. You can go back to bed if you want, I'll be inside in a minute."

 

Thorin walks over and drops down next to Bilbo. "I think I'll sit out here with you, if you don't mind. Why are you out here, anyway?" He lays down, and rests one hand underneath his head.

 

Bilbo shrugs. "I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd come out here and look at the stars."

 

Thorin looks up at the sky. "Is it sad that I don't recognize anything besides the Big Dipper?"

 

Bilbo laughs loudly, and points up a the sky. "Well, that's Canis Major."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell my if you liked, and if you find any errors? Also, I don't know if it's possible for them to see Canis Major in the summer, and anywhere they might possibly live but just pretend.


End file.
